Serene Seductress
by Ebullient Star
Summary: Ahri works in the shadows, slowly stealing the essences of all that surround her. But as she uses her dark abilities and sacrifices lives to become human, justice looms closer. Will she be able to escape vengeance, or will she too meet her end?
1. Chapter 1

Ahri smiled as she stood up slowly, softly placing the edge of her skirt back into place as she removed herself from yet another victim of hers. The prey that she had used, a young man perhaps not even twenty years of age and once filled with life, was now unconcious, uncaring and souless as he lay face down upon the soft bed where the activities of the last night had taken place. Ahri giggled a little as she mentally prided herself for taking yet another victim, the evidence clear all of her. A little dried cum was visible on her face, with some more nearly fluid glazing her solid breasts that she was so proud of. Far more removed itself from her cavernous and unlimited, yet somehow still tight and youthful love hole with a satisfying squishing sound as the plucked the average sized and now limp cock out of her pussy. She smiled briefly as she tightened her muscles to allow the last of the reproductive fluids of the last night, both hers and his, to exit her and flow onto her beautiful labia before dripping down onto the floor. Wiping a few other spots with a small silk towel she carried, she remembered how easy it had been to seduce this man, to persuade him to make love, and the look of realization on hia face as he tried in the last moments not to orgasm, but failing as her tight walls had milked all of his seed and his soul with it, the small green wisps flowing out of him into the small orb she held by her, the sudden collapse he faced when his body seized, and now the disposal of the evidence. As the threads of the cloth left her, so too did the last indication of any activity that had happened just hours ago. She murmured in appreciation at her skills, then frowned as she looked at the victim. Though he was still alive, he would certainly suspicous, a far cry from his usual self. And she could hardly afford to raise any suspicion when she had a path to eternal life right here.

Ahri deliberated for some time before deciding to allow him to be, shoving him to the couch nearby to better use the new strength that she had taken from this man, and then covering the scene with a wine bottle and a smashed cup. The wine has been emptied last night, but nobody would know the wiser. The scene would be of a drunken man, yet another one in the streets. Although Ahri had hid quite a few incidents that way, she was confident one more lethargic, unresponsive and amnesiac man wouldn't make too much of a difference. After all, as much as she disgusted these simple minded young males, they were the source of her youth and power. In terms of pure soul extraction and life source, there was no substitute for the freshly extracted semen of a man in the prime of life. So she would continue to do what she had to, with no regrets at all. She inconspicuously smuggled herself outside of the inn where she had spent the night and dawn, and had soon forgotten the last night as soon as she saw another male, this one too seemingly endless in his energy.

She immediately began her practiced approach, moving with the practiced precision of any hunter chasing its prey. She moved her hips, swaying them from side to side, strutting in a way that emphasized her breasts, at this stage seemingly full orbs ready to burst out of her kimono, which were barely able to hold them in. Ahri was pleased to see the male looking in awe, especially when she bent over in front of him, feigning interest in a piece of fruit in a cart and knowingly smiling when the male almost dropped his jaw in awe, and even moreso when she saw, to her satisfaction, a barely visible bulge at the conjoining of his legs. Clearly the sight of something in front of him had aroused him sexually. Ahri was willing to bet her life that it was certainly fruit that caused this erection, not the vast array of produce and sweet juices on the stalls and wagons ahead but instead the strawberries imprinted on her smooth panties that hung closely to her pussy and were drenched in wetness. She thought for a moment how dissappointed and unaroused the man would be if he knew that it was not her own lubrication but rather another man's cum seeping out from her inner flesh that had resulted in this dark spot on her panties. But he didn't knew, like most victims never knew of her true identity until it was too late. Sure, the trademark ears and tail gave it away immediately if seen, but she could hide them under her kimono and a hood in public, and in the dark most either couldn't see it or didn't care. She knew this was one of the advantages of having a great set of assets. Perhaps she would show them off even better in far more arousing and revealing clothing. That thought did genuinely allow her to shudder as her vagina released a small amount of fluid at the thought of her own sexy and certainly appealing body, dressed in nothing but the tiniest bikini that let her boobs bounce freely and a miniature c-string to show her beautiful puffy lips. She shook her head, not allowing her to be distracted from her purpose. She needed to collect souls, essence, and cum. Her own attractiveness would need to wait.

Almost covertly, she stepped behind the man before, seeing nobody had their prying eyes upon her, slipped her lithe and smooth hand down the trousers to establish a firm grip on his cock, stroking it slightly to allow it to harden. The man's eyes widened, but Ahri shushed him with a slow teasing touch that brought him fully to life and forced a small drop of pre to escape the slit at his bulbous head. Then, she gasped. There was trouble. Somebody was hunting her down, for what reason she did not know. But she heard those words clearly, and for the first time in her life since she became partially human, she was afraid. She gave a look of sorrow to the man before trying to run. She did not go very far. The man was angry, she could tell. She felt bad for leaving him unattended but had no choice, and tried to escape again. She received a smash in the face and a blow that knocked her out as a reward.

When she came to again, with swirling stars in her eyes, she immediately felt the discomfort of ropes binding her to a hard and smooth surface, cool to the touch. What was more, as shw looked around, she saw a group of men, many of them with dark looks in their eyes and daggers upon their belts or fastened to their shirts, if not in their hand and ready to use. She couldn't understand how this was happening. The man had looked like a regular civillian, not a member of this horrible gang of sorts, and certainly not an evildoer. Then again, she thought, a beautiful seductress who wore marvelous clothing hardly seemed like the type to cleanse and rob males of their souls. Ahri consoled herself by thinking of the fact that she was at least becoming human, if at a cost to others. It doesn't matter to me though, she thought. A few humans here or there, who cared? Her fulfilling the dream of human life was alk that mattered, sacrifices here or there might be neccessary but she didn't care. I am going to become fully human- or die trying.

The voices of the men brought her back to her senses. She picked up the words "champion", "powerful" and "absolutely beautiful", among others. She was pleased with the thinking of these men, for perhaps thinking that the League would save her and kill all in the path, they just might release her. The true motive, however, was soon clear to her when the first article of clothing was removed.

Her shoes, dark heels that were designed for absolute attention (although not for running, she lamented), were rudely taken off and thrown aside. Next was the slim white scarf that she had been wearing, the dainty silk ripped off roughly and thrown to the wind, sailing far away. She thought of resisting, then decided not to. As powerful as she was with the newly gained essence, she couldn't think of trying to fight against all 5 of her attackers. So she relaxed herself as much as she could and allowed herself to sink as much as she could.

Her kimono followed the scarf and shoes, the delicate red, gold and white fabric sheared, the ones who were holding her captive not caring about the purpose. She felt a pair of hands, large and powerful, on her back and undoing the clasp that held her bra. Simultaneously, another hand grabbed at her inner thigh pulling down the soft panties that were all that left between the world and her damp womenhood. Her breasts were finally freed from their cloth prison and spilled out to the delight of those around her, and her smooth shaven lips were visible to all to see. Finally entirely exposed, she sighed and prepared to endure what would follow.

Two hours later, it was done. The deed had been finished, first by the exhausted men and then by her. As powerful as her former predators were, they were no match for her cunning thoughts. She had been in control from the beginning, once again, and she had all to show for it. Her holes, brutally used for the past two hours and filled with plenty of seed were beginning to close themselves up again, although the pain in her rectum was still pulsing slightly eith evrry step. Her belly, too, ached a little, perhaps from either the jostling around or the load of cum that had been deposited within her. Her face had been roughly abused, as had her still aching throat. But she was pleased, for her womenhood, her pride and joy (and also greatest weapon in her quest) remained intact, if never better in its condition. A quick squeeze told her it was in working condition and tight as ever, and perhaps could even be mistaken for that of a virgin if not for the loads that gushed from it with every step. Ahri wiped the last of her own fluids from her precious tails, dressed herself in the tattered but nonetheless functional dress, and moved on, holes satisfied, lust purged and essence gathered.

What she was not ready for was a giant beast to come up behind her that moment and suddenly attack her. She had been so preoccupied that she did not realise how dark it was, and how isolated the alley had been at this hour. A quick sniff and she immediately knew her assailant. "Rengar" she muttered. "What do you seek?" The response was quick and drove her to fear. "You."

Ahri cried as almost immediately a massive red appendage was shoved in front of her face and down her thoat, her essence orb not able to repair the damage quickly enough. Now Ahri was truly worried, for if her orb was not able to repair...it could also not gather essences. She could only obey, and such on Rengar's massive 13 inch erection, the width of which easily forced her throat to expand and her breathing to suffer. Only faint wisps from the orb were able to keep her airways open and provide oxygen to her labored lungs. After what seemed an eternity, she felt the cock grow at the tip, as Rengar violently forced more of it into her small throat, expanding her esophagus. A few seconds later, the head spasmed, before it shot its fiery load down into Ahri's esophagus and into her stomach. More follow, one after another, and right when she is afraid she is going to suffocate the flow stops, a full litre of fluid oozing from her mouth and even more inside of her belly. Rengar, somewhat exhausted now, retrieves his cock from Ahri's lips.

Ahri feels the cock, now softer, leave her mouth and is relieved, thinking the worst had passed. She is wrong. What follows will make her throat-fucking episode from a few moments ago seem like the eye of the storm. In one, swift thrust, the nine-tailed fox feels her precious vagina violated with the first 6 inches of Rengar's massive cock. Ahri gives a cry of pain as she tries to hold back tears, and she fails miserably as they slide from her eyes onto the dried cum patches around her face. "Does it hurt?" Rengar asks her softly? "Yes" Ahri chokes in reply, her innermost muscle violated. "I'm sorry" Rengar aknowledges, as Ahri's body visibly slumps a little in relief, her eyes hopeful. Then Rengar continues: "I'm really sorry, Ahri. I meant for that to enter your ass." Ahri's eyes widen as her anus clenches, trying to repel the full length of Rengar's cock. Her last act of desperation had the same success as an peice of toast attempting to warm all of Lake Baikal. Her anus and rectum working in concert are powerful, but comparing them to Rengar's pelvic muscles and erect cock would be like trying to put up an icecube against a nuclear weapon. Ahri felt her muscles quiver and essentially be torn through, her defence weakening and then ceasing to exist. 13 inches of pain in one second thrust through her, entering her bowels and then some. Ahri shrieks in pain she feels this invader Barely 5 thrusts later, Rengar gasps as he feels the muscles tighten again, this time adding massively to his pleasure. His head engorges once more before spewing a huge load far into Ahri's intestines, the torrents of seemingly endless river of cum flowing to her stomach in high pressure, and then, as Ahri vomited, out of her mouth and all over the streets in a grotesque mixture. The other half either remains within Ahri or finds its egress through her asshole, now gaping in an angry shade of red and 4 inches wide. Ahri, crying one last time in pain, winces as she collapses in a small heap, in a puddle of her own vomit and Rengar's semen as Rengar, satisfied, decided to take a nap next to his newly claimed bitch. It would be the last nap he would take.

Males are all the same, Ahri thought, still not sure how she had survived. Her orb had somehow began to work again at the last moment, but she is grateful. She smirks as she sees the hunter's cock, now purple and fading even more. Somehow the orb had overcompensated for the failure earlier and drained not most of his life energy (as it did with previous victims) but all of it, leaving Rengar very much dead. She felt a twinge of regret, then remembered the anal session from earlier. He came after just 5 thrusts, Ahri thought, didn't even try to hold on longer. Even if I kept him alive somehow, he wouldn't have been a good mate.

Ahri's holes are magically once again sealing themselves with the essence that was locked within the orb, a squelching sound clearly audible as the tissue struggles to reconnect itself after taking such a beating. Even with the magical repair, she realizes that her asshole is going to be loose for quite some time, if not forever. She shrugs as she feels a slight tingle as her outer lips reassemble themselves, and the small scratches in her back and breasts heal and are covered with a mixture of scar tissue and smooth skin. Even magic, however wonderful, still had its limits. But Ahri was Ahri again, confident, in control, and with the tightest, most sought after, and desdly holes in all of Runeterra. And for now, that was enough. For the one demanding retribution for all the losses she had incurred...only her life would be pay the price for revenge.

The end?

~Ebullient Star

EbullientStar1


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri stepped forward from the shadows by the sides of the wide streets of nighttime Valorian, swiftly chasing her new prey. Pleased that she could even destroy chamoions now with her powers of seduction, Ahri was ready to now take down her peers, a far more formidable and rewarding prey. Her essence orb faintly manifested by her side and invisible to a naked eye, she licked her lips in apprehensive delight, ready to swallow more prey.

A cool breeze lifted her skirt's folds and ruffled them, and a small tendril of wind managed to find its way up to her panties, gently teasing them in a stream of air. Ahri felt it and involuntarily gave a gasp. She now needed to mate more often, not just for the essence she desperately required but also because she was (although she would never mention it) beginning to enjoy it on her part.

-Ahri~

The frigid air swept my skirt up for a moment, resulting in a few extended stares and glances from more than a few of those nearby. I allowed myself to release a subtle moan as my clit immediately began to engorge with blood and my lady fluids brgan to drip from deep within me. It had been barely a day since my last "session" and already I felt the need to feel something or someone inside of me. Unfortunately, most people were finalky beginning to have suspisions about me, a rumor having spread that I was knocking men unconcious and stealing their money before running away. A murmur of amusement escaped my lips as I though of how they would react if they knew I was actually stealing. No doubt there would be less around me, if none at all. Still, though people thought I might be a thief of sorts, I still had copious breasts, a tight pussy, a ravishing face and slim body. More than one male would be able to overlook a mere rumor for a taste of that.

Of the crowd in the streets though, one figure particularly gained my attention. It was a firm woman, youthful and with a bust large enough to rival my own, a well shaped body and apparently sex skills to match. No doubt she had been stealing my prey. Even if she did nothing to them, those were still essences that I could harvest. I needed to do something, and fast, to ensure the endless supply of life and essence on my doorsteps. I would find this woman, and seduce her at all costs. After all, couldn't females had an essence too. It wouldn't be a stretch to say I might be able to take those too, if they were in a stage of induced lust. I moved behind her, shadowing her steps until she turned a corner into a small and barely visible dore, walked in and shut it behind her with a audible clang.

-Prey-Female#1~

I looked behind me to see that a beautiful young woman was following me, another Champion from the League, the nine-tailed fox. I think her name was Ahri, and it was rumored she was able to polish off 20 loads of semen in one hour, just to feed her insatiable desire for souls and humanity. How ironic, I thought, one trying to become human and yet doing things that certainly were not humane in any way that I could think of. But then again nine-tailed foxes were very odd creatures. And I certainly couldn't blame her for her enjoyment of mating, an activity that I had a thirst for as well quite often. In fact, mating season had long since began.. and although outside of the battleground Rift I spent my time entirely in human form, I still felt myself needing something larger than humans to satisfy my need. Rengar had served that purpose well, filling my holes with his absolutely monstrous rod. But he lstopped after merely two matings, leaving me the last time with my body coated in a thick white layer of his seed, my throat aching, and both my holes stretched beyond their limits. I still could feel the pain and pleasure combination as he had mercilessly used me, ramming his lengthy cock through first my pussy, and then my delicate ass. Despitr how sexually active I was, he still managed to find places that had not yet been reached by others, his thick head slamming into my tiny cervix and through to my womb, the long shaft scraping my innermost bowels... I felt a slight wetness as I returned to reality, the fantasy enough to begin to dampen my exposed pussy lips in preperation for entry. I blushed slightly at my reaction in public, but there was nothing I that I could do to stop it, so I made my way to a lonely street with no passersby, and began to relieve my pent up sexual frustration.

I slipped my hand up my dress to caress my cleavage, feeling the material of my bra holding my fingers back. I removed them in a singular motion, then returned to the task at hand. I tried my best to imagine my own hands as Rengar's, letting them rub slow circles around the tips of my nipples as they hardened through the slow touching. I remembered how arousing his movements had been, as he held my breasts in his paws, but it was to no avail when I attempted to replicate them myself. Frustrated by the teasing, I moved my hands further south to push aside my skirt and gently fondle my exposed pussy. Well, that was certainly one interedting benefit of not wearing panties-that and the comfort, but I did enjoy the easy and constant access I had.

My mound found itself being covered in a layer of my juices as I rapidly stuck one, then two fingers into deep within my inner folds. The digits were pleasing but not good enough to entirely sate me, for after all those years my pussy had found itself expanded from endless nightly use, not to mention Rengar as well. I cried in frustration and stuck my entire hand in there, trying to fill up the empty space in my sex life after Rengar had left. He had fucked me twice in the last week, then unexpectedly vanished three days ago. Probably he was out seeking more prey to stuff his meat into. I couldn't blame him, for mating season had approached and all males were seeking a fertile mate to impregnate. Being only about half-human, he and I could hardly bear and spawn together, and so our time together had been short. But even so, the things he had done, the places he had helped me discover within myself...in his absence, I felt so empty, so needy, so devoid of pleasure.

The fist was going in and out faster now, finding itself at one moment immersed within my muscles, the next in the cool autumn breeze, then plunged back in with equal ferocity. I used my free hand to stimulate my clit, the tiny nub making me gasp in pleasure as I arched my back to give better access to the bundle of nerves. Sticky in fluids, my hands were slippery and found almost no resistance as they accelerated in their respective motions, bringing me closer and closer as each entry, each touch elicited a crazed moan after another. I began to feel it wellng up inside, a gush of pent up energy, all the pleasure and pain of mating, ready to gush and burst and envelop me in complete ecstasy for a moment. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the release of orgasm, to take me whole, to bring me all.

It never came. My hands were roughly removed, my body slammed to the side as I cried in fury. Who or what had disturbed me, at my most important moment? I looked up and felt rage permeate in all of my veins. It was the vixen, Ahri.

-Ahri~

I had expected Nidalee to be quite upset when I denied her orgasm, her and body brought to the verge and then back down. It was not expected for her to suddenly attack me, spaws drawn, eyes crazed and of course, entirely naked.

She leaped to my general direction, but perhaps in her sex-crazed lust (or was it rage?) she forgot perhaps that I could also sidestep. I nimbly dodged her assault, then jumped at her. She was too quick for me, and instead kicked me in the stomach roughly, causing me to stumble. A well-connected punch to my sides spread waves of pain, and a final blow at my ribs caused me to cough up rivets of blood. I fell, powerless and at the mercy of a naked Nidalee. She smiled, as if she was contemplating me, and slashed my dress and breasts, leaving a sharp and fine series of crimson crescents with her elongated nails, five on each side, before placing her bloodied nails in my mouth, forcing me too taste my own blood, my own essence, and my own defeat. I looked at her warily, notcing her abundant breasts, perhaps even larger than my own, alongside the well maintained slim abdomen that led down smoothly to her wettened private area. Tilting my throat in mock submission, I knew a far better plan, one that would give me an advantage against her.

-Nidalee~

Eying Ahri in this vulnerable state, I was prepared to punish her for her actions. I had been so close to the ultimate release, and now she had ruined my plans, my pleasure. I planned to ruin something of hers in return- I just needed to decide what. I was about to finish my deliberations when, Ahri still firmly pinned to the ground, when I felt a wet and warm presence attack my labia. I gasped in surprise, then pleasure, spreading my legs to receive even more. It appeared that, in my rage, I had forgotten my nakedness. Ahri had seen this weakness, and had now used it against me. I regretted forgetting to clothe myself as Ahri quickly reversed the positions, now using her strength to slam me onto the ground. For a mage, somehow she was so powerful, far moreso physically than the last time I had seen her.

Looking up, I expected to see a victorious Ahri try and hurt me. What I did not expect was a very wet and very succulent pair of pussy lips, shaven and exposed, to stare back at me. "You are now my servant" Ahri said in her usual seductive tone. "Your only goal is to please me, but if you behave...mistress just might satisfy your aching pussy too." Hearing this, I slowly pushed my tongue into her folds, drawing a deep sigh from the kitsune. She grinded herself further onto me as she moaned in delight, my reward for stimulating her. I worked my lips against her, licking the copious fluids that came put of her tight hole, trying to invade it with my tongue as she squirmed slightly from my cunning antics. Her juice dripped onto my tongue that I happily lapped from her honeypot, tasting of a mixture of fresh berries, sweet water and...Rengar's semen? I was going to voice my question when Ahri began to answer, no doubt expecting it. "Yes, he came inside of me" Ahri replies, before giving me a look of dominance. "He plowed through my holes, but thankfully they are almost back to normal. He had a lot of essence in his cum" Ahri purred. "He was a great mate for those 3 minutes, although he did come after barely 5 thursts."

I looked at Ahri with horror when I realized what she meant. "You...drained Rengar of his essence?" I asked, shocked that she would do such a thing to a champion outside of the Fields of Justice. "You do realize...that injuries outside of the battlefields are irreversible, even for Champions?" Ahri giggled, before saying "Death too...those slain outside of the Rift cannot respawn." I cried in pain from losing my mate, to a stupid kumiho no less, and arched up in attack, only to be deflected by Ahri, hit in the head, and blacked out completely.

As I came to, I found myself on a soft bed, the sheets and covers so inviting, the pillows heavenly, and my movement restricted by a pair of handcuffs that forced me to stare at the ceiling. "Hello pet!" Ahri called invitingly. "Are you ready for Mistress to train you?" I gave a her a look of contempt, to which she only chuckled.

I felt a pair of panties, not my own but Ahri's, being removed from my region, exposing it. I felt juices already flowing, my own body acting against my own will due to instincts. Ahri traces her finger down from my stomach, slowly down the lines to just above the small patch of hair that guards my mound, and then goes back up, and stops again short of my breasts. I cry in frustration, and Ahri giggles, her laughter mocking, happy, and cruel. My pussy aches from a lack of release. And my bladder aches from a different sort. It has been 12 hours since I had last relieved myself, mostly because I had been too busy "relieving" myself sexually. All I can do is pray that Ahri doesn't know.

But of course she does. How can she not? She intentionally presses on my front mound, as if hoping to squeeze the urine out of me. She then puts my panties back on again, rolling me over, and removes the handcuffs, only to fasten a pair of cuffs to me feet that leaves me with my ass high in the air and my head low and submissive, as if I was somehow a bitch in heat. My ass is fully exposed, and my pussy just a touch away. But Ahri smiles because she is waiting not to relieve my struggle but to prolong and enhance it, not caring about how much it hurts in my core, not caring how I ache. My bladder seems to agree that too much is too much, and as hard as I try to contain, nature called and I couldn't mute it.

The flow of urine began slowly, a small trickle I hoped Ahri couldn't detect from my pussy wetness. Then again, she was a kitsune-she could probably just smell it. I moaned in relief as my bladder slowly emptied itself, staining my panties in a growing patch of wetness, flowing in rivulets down my thighs and creating a small puddle on the bed below. I was halfway done and hoping that I could finish unseen (for Ahri was focused intently on my covered breasts then), but then Ahri had a mischievous look on her face, walked to direclty behind me, and started laughing. I immediately released the rest of my bladder contents, emptying them out of sheer embarrassment and fright, to which Ahri only smiled until my panties were soaked, the bed ruined and my pussy dripping with piss.

"What an interesting pet" Ahri cooed, her voice dominant and repulsed. "Not only does she lack orgams control, but she also lacks bladder control! I'll have to toilet train you myself then, so that this mess doesn't happen again." No sooner had she finished then she had stepped from behind me and looking at my mess to in front of me, to which she flipped me over again, straddled my head with her legs, and removed her panties. I looked at her in apprehension, and she only looked at me with an expressionless face.

A warm stream of urine awakened me, the splatters dripping on my face. I looked at the stream, which quickly ended. "Stupid pet" she said "Open your mouth!" I gasped with disgust "You don't mean?" She laughed "I do. And from now on, you will say 'yes mistress' to all I say. Understood? " I quickly replied with a cursory "Yes mistress", to which the stream restarted. "See, pet" she explained, as if talking to a child "it's not so hard to control your bladder once in a while, is it? A hunter like you ahould understand... after all, it should simpler than many other things you do" With my mouth filled with Ahri's urine, I could hardly reply. The urine overflowed as Ahri continued peeing in my mouth, spilling onto my neck and breasts and coating them with a fine layer of pee. "Swallow, pet" she commanded, and I quickly did so. She seemed pleased, and moved her hand down to my piss soaked and very wet panties.

"As your punishment for not having any bladder control" she declared "you will clean yourself by licking off all urine. You will remove all of your urine from my pair of silk panties, as well as your pussy discharge. And, of course, you will be fucked by some guests of mine. And last but not least...she mumbled some unintelligible words, although the last sounded like "essence." Ahri smirked again, before saying "Start now, with my panties. Those are expensive. "

I squeezed the drops of my pussy juice and urine into my mouth, holding it in my mouth to show Ahri before swallowing. She nodded encouragingly and I continued until there was none left, at which point Ahri told me to return to my initial position with my face pointed downwards and my rear high in the air.

Almost immediately afterwards, I felt her cool and magical hands spreading a cool liquid all over my pussy lips, inside of them and then over my mound. I knew what was coming and eagerly welcomed it, as Ahri appeared before me wearing a revealing and matching pair of thong and bra. She gripped a massive dildo in her hand, before bringing it down to my pussy lips and teasing me with it. I gasped in delight and apprehension, and my wetness increased until my hungry entrance was sopping with my fluids as I cried in desire for a release.

Ahri laughed and now began to slowly push the big dildo in and out, letting me feel my walls expand and contract as she thrust it vigorously, yet so teasingly. She fingered my clit while doing this, and the combination with the dildo being pumped faster made me approach my orgasm. I clenched my inner muscles as I prepared myself, moaning heavily, the pleasure increasing exponentially until...Ahri stopped on the brink. I cried in anguish, now having been denied two orgasms today, as Ahri looked on in interest. "Poor girl, is it too much?" She mocked me. I could only respond by trying to get off myself, but a quick slap on my buttocks reminded me who was in control.

Once again Ahri began to finger my clit, but this time her skilled fingers began to slide one, then two of themselves into my virgin ass. As used as my pussy was, my rear entrance had not been used before. Ahri knew this, and now removed her fingers, licking them a little, before without any warning she slammed the entire length of the dildo into my tight ass. My muscles clenched as I tried to repeal the invasion, but they were no match for 12 inches of glass inside of me, which Ahri now pumped at a faster and faster pace, forcing my bowels to expand, mercilessly pushing it to places even Rengar had never explored. Finally, Ahri slowed down and the once unwelcome and painful intruder became a beautiful sensation, my muscles clenching on its length as it made me moan, stimulating my anal nerves as my clit was rubbed faster and faster. I panted heavily, as I screamed Rengar's name in lust, before Ahri suddenly stopped.

"Rengar?" Ahri asked. "Was he your mate?" I nodded, before Ahri laughed again. "He mated with me too, some days ago. I stole all of his life essence as a price." she said. I was suddenly finding myself attacking Ahri, my claws slashing at her as we dueled, as I eyes her essence ball. I would take that and damage it, I thought, I will avenge Rengar. With one burst of magic enhanced spears, I targeted the orb, which held for a moment until I threw another straight into its heart, at which it lost much of the clear green color, suddenly turning blue and displaying "Windows Error" in raised font. Ahri cried in shock of losing cried as she suddenly found a new burst of strength, slicing my legs as I attacked her breasts, blood everywhere. Ahri somehow managed to subdue me again as I exposed my bare pussy during all of this, leaving me chained to the bed once again,

There was no love, no tenderness this time. She shoved the dildo in and out as fast as she could, rubbing my clit all the while, running her hands all over my body. It wasn't long before I felt myself cumming, as in a gush of fem cum I squirted everywhere, my pussy drenched and my holes satisfied. I lay down for a rest, feeling a headache and an odd sensation of emptiness.

-Ahri~

I drew the last of Nidalee's essence into my orb, which had been damaged severely. I felt it breaking apart, the inner workings critically damaged after Nidalee's attack. It would destroy itself in as little as five days. I had to make sure I became human, no matter what. Cursing her foolishness, I walked out of the inn, wearing my standard dress, knowing later I would be wearing nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The first light of dawn had at last arrived, the morning sun sweeping its rays across the still hazy Runeterra sky. But as majestic as the sun was, it was hardly the only thing rising that morning. Thanks to a particular succubus who was running away ahead of him, a pursuer involuntarily felt a rather large celebration in his nether region.

Staring almost longingly at the fleeing nine tailed fox Ahri was the demi-god man dog hybrid Nasus, who was standing just out of Ahri's line of sight. Even trying not to, it was difficult for a male to catch a glimpse of the sexy little succubus and not have an erection as a result. Nasus had been practicing to calm his mind for nearly 100 years now, but the combination of beautiful breasts, luscious legs, stunning face and seemingly always aroused pussy smashed through his defenses as if they did not exist. The smell of pheromones and a glance at her seemingly innocent almond eyes lead to fantasies...fantasies of Ahri and him in a sexual manner.

Ahri moaned as she grasped Nasus' s massive cock, using her long fingers to grasp at the most sensitive spots on the tip. "You like that, big boy?" she asked as she stroked slowly and teasingly, soft touches that excited him and kept him in a perpetual sense of pleasure without release. "If you want to cum...you'll have to do please me first by making yourself even harder"

The dirty talk made Nasus strain as even more blood poured into his erection, which approached full strength. Ahri smirked as she saw it before smiling. "You're bigger than Rengar by far...mmmmm this looks so good and beautiful," Ahri said as she continued to grope it with more and more pressure. Faster and faster Ahri rubbed until Nasus thought she could increase his pleasure no more, when Ahri took the flared tip and swirled her tongue around it innocently while flicking her lashes at Nasus. Nasus gasped in his stimulation and soon enough he moaned before he powerfully blasted a series of jets of hot cum all over Ahri's cute little face as Ahri licked off the cum on Nasus' s tip and slurped up the small pulses still ebbing out of the cock...

Nasus came out of his daydream still thinking about Ahri and her innocent looking face as she would swallow his entire load, about rubbing her moist cunt, and fondling her perfectly pert breasts. He had to be careful, for a pursuer could not gain any sort of emotional attraction.

Nasus was more shocked than anything else at his own reaction. This woman, no, this monster had been destroying the order in the League and stealing the souls of males and females who had fallen for her beauty and charm. The fox, he realized, still harbored that odd desire to become human. And although Nasus hardly wished to be human himself, it was something that he would usually have at least respected. That is, unless the female in question was draining the life energies of just about everyone he met.

He looked down and turned somewhat red in shame. He was naked, as he usually went about, for those of his type were not required to wear clothing in the human culture of the League. Unfortunately, that led to the situation at the present, where Nasus' s sheath has retracted somewhat to show the slightly flared and very large cockhead that his kind possessed. Or, to be more accurate, what he possessed. After all, he doubted that there were any survivors of his species anymore in all of the League and indeed Runeterra. Which meant that he probably had the largest erect organ of any male in the world that he lived in.

Slightly embarrassed by his indecent display, he hastily turned his hands so that they would cover his excitement down below. A few odd shopkeepers looked at him with quizzical expressions, but nothing more. Champions of the League, after all, had odd behaviors. A massive man-god who was also part deity, so long as he did not harm a person nearby, would not alarm anybody except perhaps a few scattered children.

Nasus moved faster and faster through the plaza, continuing to follow his prey. He thought he was close, too, before he was unceremoniously halted by a scaly hand in his face. Looking up, Nasus saw a very familiar face. "Renekton?," he asked. "What are you here for, old timer?"

Renekton gave Nasus a beaming smile, and although it was probably genuine, it was not too pleasing. Nonetheless, Renekton gave a reply that, for perhaps the first time in his life, actually made sense to Nasus: "The same as you, minus the justice and vigilante part." That was something Renekton hated more than anything else, after all, what use was their for chaos, and not just chaos but pure chaos, in a world where everything was righteous and holy. Then where would the evil go for fun and games?

Even without being told the purpose by his brother, Nasus knew full well why Renekton had been here with a single surreptitious glance downwards. The result confirmed his theory, tip, shaft and all. The proud red soldier stood at attention between Renekton's legs, possibly awaiting orders to penetrate another female. The massive girth and length was intimidating, although in length Renekton was far outmatched and only two thirds the size of Nasus, the difference in size width saw Renekton take the advantage thanks to his more reptilian rod being extremely thick throughout the length and tapering even further in girth as one approached the base.

Renekton was well known for his disregard of pleasure and pain, preferring instead to care about his own earthly desires. It was this selfishness that had led to his unpopularity with more than a few of those on the council and many champions as well. The rumor that the unfortunate death of Janna was caused by Rekenton's relentless pounding of Janna's anal cavity didn't help his reputation either. In fact, it had been Warwick who had virtually drowned Janna by injecting a load that was more than even Janna's well stretched throat could handle. The mass of semen had escaped her throat when she was unable to swallow and blocked off her nostrils and flooded into her lungs, killing her in a slow death by semen suffocation. Warwick had found it ironic, that the very fluids to create life had ended one. He escaped quickly, however, and managed somehow to avoid blame after Janna had been found with a ravaged asshole, an abdominal cavity inundated in semen and a puddle of blood. Renekton had been blamed as the culprit due to his evil tendencies amd giant cock. Most champions stayed away, far away from him after that.

Of course, as depraved as Renekton was, Nasus would have to admit that perhaps an exception could be made today. After all, Ahri was hardly a saint. She wouldn't be missed either, considering how her victims were left lifeless or soulless afterwards. Even for the duo though, it would be difficult to finish Ahri. Even after her orb has been destroyed, she was still incredibly powerful. Losing the spirit ball meant that Ahri could no longer heal wounds, but it did not detract from either charm or magical power. Indeed, two days after she had seen her orb destroyer and much of her longevity vanish, she had taken full control of other champions to gain their power. But Nasus felt it could be done. It just had to be executed very, very carefully.

2 hours later, Nasus found himself nosebleeding as he stared at something he felt slightly guilty for. Ahri had leapt over a fence to reach someplace, no doubt a victim, and had shown for a fleeting second her majestic vulva as the scanty thong that had been protecting it blew away in the wind with her skirt. The recall of the delightfully citrusy smell, the beckoning outer lips and her moist inner lips was enough to make Nasus buck as a torrent of precum dribbled out of the tip of his cock as it slowly began to flare. Renekton only laughed before realizing his own crotch area was quite saturated as well.

Their crotch area was about to become a lot more sticky with fluids. The two demi-gods stared in disbelief as they saw a revealing but fully clothed Ahri slowly stroke the backside of none other than Hecarim himself. Hecarim seemed to be calm, until Ahri began to stroke his sides. The dark spirited horse gave a whinny before he slowly began to unsheathe himself. In response to Ahri's teasing and petting, Hecarim revealed himself an inch at a time, allowing the flesh to slowly drop out from the protective housing it had been in, revealing itself to a hungry Ahri who had her eyes glittering in anticipation. Hecarim, too, seemed to be ready for it to begin at any moment.

Ahri bent down, revealing her beautiful rear to Hecarim. Her most private areas were hidden only by a small thong that barely covered her anus and didn't even attempt to hide her womanhood. Her round and plentiful bubble butt was completely open to the world, the mini skirt doing nothing to stop any passer-by from engrossing themselves with it. Hecarim almost smiled in delight as he began to think of how he would enjoy this tight and insanely pleasurable hole.

Ahri stroked Hecarim's massive cock, urging it out further until it could not extract itself any further. She proceeded to place her entire body under the cock, rubbing her ass cheeks against the flaccid length, sometimes slowly and speeding up, other times just slowly moving back and forth. She continued until the entirety of the cock had become a 24 inch semi erect that even Nasus had to admit was pretty large, even by his standards.

What happened next made Hecarim nearly collapse in pleasure and Nasus to splash a copious amount of pre-cum all over the grass. Ahri first twirled her tongue around the cock, then as if by magic expanded her jaws and took in nearly 12 inches of the plentiful hardness. Ahri felt a spew of pre cum dripping down into her throat, making her excited as she wets her panties in preparation.

Ahri strips herself of any clothing and allows Hecarim to worship her massive melons, nice D cups that many males would (and indeed had) give up a soul to touch and grope. Her nipples are rock hard and her breasts soft and plushy, and she knows that it is time to begin. She takes the full length of Hecarim's plentiful erection, flare and all, and pumps it forward and back between the valley of her humongous breasts, making Hecarim shudder with every thrust and stroke. The saliva and pre cum from earlier lubricate the tender affair, allowing the two to fornicate at speeds thought impossible to anyone watching. Faster and faster Ahri heavily gropes the massive cock with her two hands, especially focusing on the most tender and delicate areas. Eventually, she goes so fast and so furiously that Hecarim is pushed almost to his limit. Just in time, Hecarim realizes he is about to cum, and whips his tail in warning as he neighs. Ahri smiles and continues until just before Hecarim feels like he will blow his load, and stops just then. Hecarim cries in frustration from the lack of release.

Ahri then begins to deepthroat Hecarim's length once more, leading Hecarim to cry out in pleasure, his appreciation both reverberating the air as a short series of weighty grunts and as another shot of delicious precum down Ahri's battered throat. Although Ahri's throat was in no way pristine and very much well worn by endless victims large and small alike, she couldn't help but nearly gag time and again as the huge mass of muscle and erectile tissue smashed her poor esophagus. Even Rengar hadn't been half the size of Hecarim, and Rengar had nearly stretched her pussy apart beyond repair. With a sense of fear, Ahri suddenly felt her gag reflex come back into place as a great disturbance boiled in her insides. She tried to warn Hecarim, and barely was able to pull the length entirely out of her mouth before Ahri retched up copious amounts of bile all over the ground. A few moments later, all was forgotten, and Ahri once again began to suck in earnest, focusing at times on the tip and other times on the full long erection.

Ahri stroked the length faster and faster, smirking when she saw Hecarim beginning to shudder in pleasure. The cock was twitching along the entire length as the muscles within strained for a time to release the load within, just waiting to powerfully and forcefully blast the life creating fluid contained in the passages within. Ahri used her deft reach to further increase the euphoria that the large horse felt. In a short span of time, Hecarim approached the moment when he would explode in his lower regions, and Ahri could feel it as the blood pulsed faster and more heavily in her hands. The massive testicles coated with her saliva seemed to hang down even lower, and this time she brought Hecarim to the edge before stopping and removing the sopping wet and well coated cock from her mouth. Hecarim gave a cry as his cock flared further and dumped first a few small sprays and then the main course onto Ahri's massive breasts. Almost a liter of fluid splashed onto Ahri's big boobs, coating both them and her face with a thick layer of cum that dripped to the ground uselessly. Ahri almost giggled at the thought of her, a small fox-girl succubus, forcing a very much dangerous and deadly horse to this low point with merely manipulation of his senses.

Hecarim, however, is far from satisfied from the mere ejaculation from just then. Although enjoyable, the hand and mouth are not what he wanted the most from one like Ahri. He wanted her holes, and at the thought of inserting his horsehood into her, the stallion finds the blood rushing back to erect his cock. Soon the tissue is engorged and Hecarim notices that he is ready to engage Ahri again, this time not merely through the mouth but a full penetration. If anything, his cock is not only back up to previous size but maybe even longer, a size that Ahri gasps at even from just seeing.

Ahri knows what Hecarim wants as soon as she sees the long horse penis grow hard again. She strips off her remaining clothes and presents herself, face down and ass in the air much like an animal subservient bitch, and awaits the cock that is to enter her. Ahri is not sure how this will be, if it will be pleasurable or painful or both for her to experience. Her subservience is something that Hecarim takes delight at seeing. Not only is there a young female who is wonderful in body that is here today, but she is also acting like she is his property. His tiny horse brain, or what is left of it, releases a flood of various delight signals. He is ready to penetrate.

Ahri, meanwhile, is absolutely terrified about what is going to occur. Without her orb, she is not sure if she has enough magic remaining in her soul to allow her to last until Hecarim finishes the sexual act and she is able to take his soul for energy. Either way, she knows that it is a risk. Without humans to replenish her magic supply through seduction, she has had to find more and more prey. That prey was proving to be a wide variety of sentient and very well endowed animals. But it was also dangerous, for animals would know when their soul, their sprit was taken, and often fight back. A deep scar on her back proved evidence that some wild animals were as volatile as humans. A slash on her groin and a sewn together clitoral hood was the wolf-man Warwick's doing. And a collection of other injuries left unhealed due to a lack of magic was a testament to the danger of mating with physically stronger beings. Even so, she had still been able to drain the essence of those animals, although the reduced amount was now more for her own desires than any magical or healing uses that she might have needed those for in the past. Ahri must extract Hecarim's plentiful essence and use it to further her goal while also restoring herself to a larger fraction of her previous power. If she carries it out successfully she might even be able to recreate a lesser version of her previous Orb of Deception.

Emboldened by this knowledge, Ahri removes her small blue miniskirt, the last of her articles of clothing, and tries to put on a brave face. Unfortunately for her, she has not in the least been able to fool her predator. Hecarim, now fully engaged by his hormones that are pulsing through his body, uses his full leg strength and smashes at maximum speed directly at Ahri's tight cunt. Unfortunately for Ahri, Hecarim realizes too late that his aim was off and has instead smashed into Ahri's clitoral hood. Ahri cries in pain and she wavers for a moment before positioning her lips for another attempt. The second time doesn't go much better. Both Hecarim and Ahri suffer this time, as the two smash into each other at their most vulnerable areas, resulting in Ahri having her pussy begin to bleed, her outer lips damaged quite severely. The collision elicits a groan from the horse and a cry of pain from the succubus ninetails.

The next time that Hecarim prepares to thrust, Ahri takes her hand and rubs the tip of the flared cock before gently pushing it to just above her welcoming and well lubricated entrance. This time, Hecarim finally hits home and enters a hole. Unfortunately for Ahri, this was the wrong hole. Hecarim had aimed too high as he attempted to enter, and although neither he nor his horse dick minded the change, Ahri felt as if she was being split into two. 24 inches of solid cock were deep inside here, stretching everything from her anus to her upper colon and large intestine to a roomy 5 inches in diameter. As much as a whore she was, Ahri realizes that she cannot possibly survive this, even her well used holes are unable to spread much more before ripping themselves apart completely. But by the time she thought of that little complication, it was too late. Hecarim had bottomed out within her, the belly bulge visible from above as a single thick line running down her stomach area, almost as if she had been hit by a spear down the middle, which she had been in a way. A living, pleasureful but also extremely painful, ejaculating spear. Only the thought of energy and souls kept her continuously conscious.

Even so, Ahri almost fainted when Hecarim had pulled much of his cock out of her hole in the outwards stroke. She felt so empty, so loose, so pitiful. Ahri had never had to worry about being tight before, for no matter the size of her victims, her holes were always restored after she drained their energy with her aura orb and the souls within the semen returned her holes to those that even a virgin would envy in their strength and pleasure. But now that her soul orb had been lost, she could barely drain enough essence to keep healing small wounds, never mind tightening the muscles in all her holes.

Ahri feels herself gagging again when the cool winter air rushes in her gaping asshole, and she cannot restrain herself. The pint of semen that she had so lovingly and expertly cleaned off from her breasts were not visible to the world as the odd semen vomit came out of her mouth in a nearly comical fashion. Hecarim paused for a mere moment, almost amused, before going back into Ahri's hole in a single swift downstroke plunge, eliciting a cry from Ahri as she is filled again.

Soon, however, Ahri feels the pain gradually slipping away as she gains more and more pleasure from her tight anal hole stretching to the very edge of its capabilities and then collapsing. In and out the cock slid, more easily now thanks to a combination of saliva and cum, as Ahri's anus was filled and emptied the length plunged in with a resounding squelch as it was thrusted in and an odd poof as the cock was taken out and the air trapped inside her rectum is released.

Hecarim is reaching the orgasm very soon, and Ahri realizes it as Hecarim's thrusts become more and more rapid and his cock somehow harder, if it is possible. She squeezes herself as much as she can with her damaged asshole upon Hecarim's length in an effort to make him cum. She succeeds and is rewarded a while later as Hecarim plunged her cock all the way up in her rectum one last time and finishes himself buried to the hilt inside of her. She surrounds the cock with her strong walls and wills them to pump quickly as she draws every last drop of Hecarim out of his ballsacks and into her ass. The gallon of cum shoots into her ass, then out of her mouth while simultaneously her intestines are proving to be too much of a bottleneck and more cum doubles back and forces itself at high pressure out of her plugged asshole, where is sprays out in bits and dribbles down her thighs and her ruined asshole and onto the ground where it disappears.

Hecarim looks down at the mess he made, feeling somewhat dizzy at all of the sexual expenditure. Nonetheless, he is pleased, for her has explored a new girl and a new hole, and sprayed her all over with his cum no less. Content with the sex ual escapade, he lies down and descends into a half-waking stupor.

Ahri picks herself up again, feeling as if this was very deja vu. Once more she was coated in cum after a session, once again stretched to her limits, once again barely surviving. She shuddered as she imagined the outcome if Hecarim had decided not to show any mercy during the time of passion and had simply decided to mount her from behind. Since her holes were her source of life, if she had a major flesh wound to her womb then she could very well be killed, even with her orb. Without, she was both vulnerable and open to attack.

Without her orb, Ahri had her magical skills reduced, along with her essence theft. She had previously been seeking to create a new orb with the beast Hecarim's essence but her gaping anus demanded attention, so with the remainder of the essence she healed herself there. Ahri felt a slight tingle as the muscles rearranged themselves into their previous form, or at least close to it. Hecarim was so large and Ahri's magic now so weak that the hole would probably be permanently damaged by the 20 minutes that she had it inside of her and moving about.

Nasus was absolutely wide eyed when he saw Ahri finish. He was somewhat intimidated by Ahri's seemingly uncanny abilities, but even so was still massively aroused. He and Renekton could only hope that Ahri could not retaliate when they chose to strike. Fortunately, at the present, Ahri had just expended her energy on returning her stretched and distorted body back to its normal form. Unbeknownst to her, it would be the last time she would do so, for soon she would be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

When some creatures are beginning or have begun their well deserved rest at night, others move in preparation for a strike. Often those who attack at night gain the advantage of surprise and of speed. Unfortunately for one creature, that meant that she was the prey. And though she did not yet know it, she had mere days left in her life when just a half month or so ago she had many dozens of years.

Ahri did not in the least appear to be very much of life-threatening, soul sucking, essence thieving half-human. But she was no ordinary human or else she would not have been hunted down. Even at the slightest and most cursory of glances, whether at her elongated eyes, somewhat pointed ears or nine bushy tails, could tell anyone looking that she was not normal in any way. Whether that was in terms of beauty or charm, it did not matter. Those seeking to find her could track her quite easily. And usually she didn't care if there was somebody trying to pursue her for any reason. After all, the majority of those people tended to he admirers of some sort. The remainders could easily be charmed and converted into admirers. However, today was just turning to be a day where that was not going to happen.

After her little session with Hecarim, Ahri had been bleeding profusely, dripping much of her precious blood that had not been converted to magic earlier to heal her other wounds. She had barely been able to seal the arteries in time to keep herself both alive and conscious, but even so, she was still in heavy danger. Though she had certainly volunteered to allow Hecarim to have his way with her, Ahri, in all her planning, had not expected him to be so rough nor furious in their rabid, animalistic lovemaking. Her well worn walls were still too small and tight for Hecarim to enter, and so he had shoved himself beyond the capabilities of her orifices. Her jaw managed to unhinge and rehinge itself with some magic, and her throat was able to expand with some help from her magic, but her pussy had barely survived by yielding the cock beyond her tortured cervix and nearly into the tip of the uterus itself. Her anus had fared worse, if possible, being severely battered by quick, brutal thrusts that Hecarim had favored. The flare at the tip of her cock had rendered her muscle contractions useless, allowing him to push in and out without mercy, forcing her anus to widths never seen before and ripping apart her ring muscles. Her rectum, too, had been dilated until it was loose and almost stretchy, with the unlubricated affair scraping tissue away. What was worse, she had most likely suffered severe internal damage, as indicated by a throbbing abdomen and still present belky bulge. Ahri was weak, and she knew it. Unfortunately for her, so too did her encroaching predators, who were eager at last to exploit her prey.

Nasus appeared first, his sheath clearly visible and almost bristling with excitement, lubrication for lovemaking already plentiful around it. Renekton, too, was ready to enjoy himself at Ahri's expense, to take out this old foe once and for all. He was also quite prepared to make sure Ahri suffered for as long as possible. In fact, both of them were prepared to do so, much to Ahri's chagrin as she looked upon them both.

Ahri leapt away in a single flash. Or she would have, if not for her suddenly stopping as she was suspended in midair by some reason. Looking up, she saw one of her nine fluffy tails being held on by the edge of a giant paw. Nasus had, in that split second before Ahri had completely escaped, managed to hold on to a tail. And now Ahri was trapped and in plenty of trouble. She almost smiled at the irony: her tails, a defensive and escape tool, being the cause of her suffering? It was almost funny if it wasn't so incredibly sad.

In one swift moment, before Ahri even had the chance to apologize, a swift blow to her face from a hooked claw slashed at her delicate features, quickly drawing blood. Without her orb, what was left of her magic worked slowly to repair the shallow gash. It had not even finished before another slash dug deeper into her tissue this time, slicing past skin and fat to reach the subcutaneous muscle and veins that were below. Blood dripped out of the veins at each frantic heartbeat, before sliding smoothly onto her mouth and then neck. For perhaps the first time in her life, Ahri felt a twinge of fear. Fear of being a mortal once more, fear of losing all of her power. But perhaps the greatest fear of all was never becoming human.

Nasus laughs at Ahri's helplessness, whether it is feigned or genuine he does not know, but he does understand that he is in a commanding position. He slaps her neck, eliciting a sharp cry from Ahri, before slamming her onto the ground. Ahri's tender flesh has never encountered this sort of abuse, and sends waves of pain up her spine, immobilizing her with sheer sensation. Renekton, if he could smile, was doing so right then, as a few lines of razor sharp and mysteriously white teeth sparkled in his maw for just a few moments, before he decided to commit a devious act.

Renekton, at full pace, weighed fully 3 tons. 3 tons of full croc-beast was a mouthful to defeat when it was merely standing still. In a moving charge, it was nearly impossible for all but most physically seasoned League champions to bring to a standstill, and even then at great cost in wounds. Renekton sped up, as quickly as he possibly could, and then changed the direction of his energy straight downwards as he crashed onto Ahri from above, bringing down 3 tons of monster at 30 miles per hour. It was not even a close contest.

The sound, one that was quick loud and perhaps could even be defined as deafening, sliced through the air. It was the sound of nearly half of Ahri's small bones either fracturing or completely breaking at once. Ahri, for the first few seconds, experienced no pain and merely a shock for what had happened. Then she felt the first tingling and then full force of the wounds, and not much later she curled into a ball, bawling as if she was no more than a mere youngster. Her broken bones amplified the pain of every move, her body betraying her. A trickle of tears, then a torrent, splashed down on her face for some time as she cried for herself and her situation. She was helpless, alone.

Ahri cried for so long that she did not notice the change in her surroundings, nor her new place of imprisonment. She had been transported to somewhere far away and locked in a small cage, barely enough for her to half crouch in. The cage was metal and cramped, and very secure if the door was any indication of strength. She was truly trapped, like an animal, and made to look like an animal as well. A closer inspection told her that her clothing had been changed somewhat, her bra being replaced with a skimpier version and her leggings ripped apart at the seams, almost as if for wicked humor. She delved so deep into her mind with this that she didn't notice Nasus beside her until the first jet of cum landed and splattered on her face.

She sat in her cage dazed for a moment before realizing what was going on. Ahri turned around and saw, sure enough, Nasus stroking his massive erection. The tip was flared and yet the bottom was knotted as well. The hole at the top shuddered again, and Nasus felt his muscles contract before another load splattered on top of Ahri, this time dropping on her hair in a sticky mess. The third large shot was the biggest yet, and covered her midsection in semen, a slippery and slimy coat that Ahri both disgusted and somehow loved. The remaining shots buried her face and neck in layer of hot baby creating goo.

Nasus, exhausted from this rare routine, grabbed his now flaccid cock and slapped Ahri on the head with it to allow the remains of cum to dribble out. It pools and collects in Ahri's hair, dripping somewhat. Nasus then retreats from the cage, but not before whispering to Ahri in a low voice "You have three days to live." The cage slams closed again, and Nasus leaves, satisfied and thoroughly drained of one load of semen by this lovely and heavily injured succubus.

Ahri views the semen that is all over her with a sense of weary disgust. Even if she had been a whore earlier in life, she did not actually enjoy consuming semen, and especially not in large amounts. Nor did she appreciate when a male's reproductive fluid ruined her tediously arranged hair. And worst of all was if any of the excess cum found the way onto her clothes, ruining them forever. Nasus had done all three, and even if Ahri was going to die soon from the mortal wounds to her bones, she knew she wanted to take down the beast with her if it was possible to do so.

Ahri's wishful thinking, though, would remain just that. Not only is she lacking any strength to attack her violators, she also cannot even escape. The rigid bars of her cage have no give, and she cries in panic, pain, and most of all, fear. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Ahri is at last a mortal. She knows the end is near.

The next day, Ahri awakes slowly, one eye opening. She breathes in a big lungful of..pre-cum? Shocked, she gasps for air, opening her other eye, and takes a look. Yes, it's true. Without her knowing Nasus had inserted his massive cock into her dainty mouth, pushing her jaw to its limits. Her throat is bulging and her esophagus and trachea are both opened by the mighty phallus. She feels the flare of the cock, some 30 inches away from the base, deep inside her digestive system just barely above her stomach entrance. With nearly 15 inches of cock inside her and another 15 outside, she feels a pit in her stomach. Seconds later, she also feels semen in her stomach as Nasus powerfully shoots his massive load into hee tract. His cock swells up so much it begins to cut off her air supply. Ahri panics as she can no longer breathe, but she can do nothing. Nasus is literally throatfucking her to the end. His splooge splashes into her trachea as well, drowning her in the substance that once gave her life. And then, just when she thinks it's all over, Nasus pulls out, his erection spent, tranquil. Ahri thinks she's safe, but then Renekton comes.

Renekton was quite proud of his little crocodile. Or perhaps one could call it a big crocodile. Just a little shorter than that of Nasus and with a greater circumference by far that was equal to that of poor Ahri's waist, it was a truly intimidating sight. Renekton had mauled or killed at least 3 female champions when he had accidently suffocated them with his cock. He remembered the League being very upset when Akali in particular was killed, but it was an accident. Who would have known that a blowjob would end the life of Akali or Ashe? After all, they had approached him outside of the arena for the deed. Now they would not respawn, thanks to his monster. Renekton, however, planned for this little excursion with Ahri to be intentional.

Fully erect, he slams his erection between Ahri's massive melons. They jiggle andnbounce for a while, before Renekton ejaculates in mere moments from the pleasure. His hot, acidic cum splashes over Ahri's fun bags, causing them to give great pain to Ahri. She cries for a but, but then falls still.

By this time Nasus is back into action. His hot cock is once again erect and ready for action. Somehow, Renekton is still rock hard. The two of them smile at each other, before speaking to Ahri. "I know we said you had three days to live...but we are going to fuck you do death,". Upon hearing this, Ahri screams in panic, before trying to crawl away. She promptly receives a crushed foot, which begins to bleed profusely. She cries again, and is silenced once more. She smiles and prepares for the killing blow.

To be finished in the final chapter.


End file.
